Rufus
- 4 est. | build = Rodent-like, slightly rotund | hair = None, except whiskers | eyes = Black | skin = Pink | nationality = American | hometown= Middleton | profession = Hero | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = | friends = Ron Stoppable Kim Possible Wade Load | loveinterests = Debutaunt | pets = | nemesis = Commodore Puddles | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Nancy Cartwright }} Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is a naked mole-rat, the pet friend, and soul brother of Ron Stoppable. Rufus''' 'lives almost full-time in Ron's pocket, and accompanies him everywhere. He is exceptionally intelligent for an animal, but average by human standards, and is capable of limited speech. In the episode Oh No Yono!, he was the first one to be turned into a statue by Yono the Destroyer. Appearance Small pink naked molerat. He has black eyes. Rufus is generally portrayed as pink, small and light, and very agile,which proves useful time and again. Personality Rufus is mainly kind and loves to spend time with Ron. He shares many of Ron's traits, including a dislike of monkeys. He loves many of the same foods that Ron loves, and dislikes others, which Ron also dislike. This is shown in A Sitch In Time Present, and Future. In Overdue, They also are forced to eat food, whch they both dislike, by Duff Killigan. Biography Backstory He was bought by Ron at Smarty Mart, during Ron's quest for a pet which would not aggravate his father's allergies to animal furs. In the crossover with Lilo and Stitch, "Lilo And Stitch: Rufus," Rufus was thought to be Experiment #607, a creature created by Jumba Jookiba & Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel. In the end however, it is confirmed that Rufus is a normal, although rather impressive, naked mole rat. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities * Electronics and mechanical tampering. * Powerful teeth for digging, can cut concrete, some metal, rope. * Extensive rapping skillsEpisode 59, "Rappin' Drakken" * Able to articulate some words in English, the most famous being "cheese". * Became exposed to Mystical Monkey Power in Monkey Fist Strikes , and seems to have better control over it, than Ron has on his own. Equipment Relationships He is the pet and friend of Ron Stoppable, and the ally and friend of Kim Possible and in general is friendly with everyone he meets. Friends * Kim Poosible * Ron Stoppable He shares several things in common with his owner: his love of Bueno Nacho food (and subsequently, the Naco), his ability to eat with practically no regard to the food he is eating, sharing Ron's disgust for others, and an overall laid-back, casual attitude. However, unlike Ron, he has been known to abandon this attitude at crucial times, often using quicker thinking than his owner. Rufus tends to display frustration with Ron when he uses him in an embarrassing way, or doesn't give Rufus (or others) due credit. However, he has generally stuck by Ron in virtually every situation, and though he doesn't have the same fear, has the same overall dislike for monkeys, Rufus also communicates with Ron through a series of squeaks and hisses that Ron seems to understand. Rufus also possesses mystical monkey powers as he was in Ron's pocket when he got his, but never displays them beyond using them to control the Lotus Blade. Although, he has periodically shown signs of super strength, which is as powerful, if not more powerful than most humans. Some examples are the following: a gigantic tidal wave, which heavily dowsed Ron in the episode the Golden Years in Monkey Fist Strikes, he jump-kicked Bates, which made Bates fall down, face forward In Odds Man In, while Ron was in his Panic Room, and panicked, he stepped with one foot on one of Ron's Feet, causing Ron to grab his foot from the pain. In A Stitch in Time, a version of Rufus from the future named Rufus 3000 visits Kim, asking her help in saving the future from Shego. He refers to himself as Rufus 3000 because he is the 3000th version made of the original Rufus, now called "Rufus Prime". He displays Rufus' fondness for cookies, and asks Rufus what the meaning of life is, to which the mole rat replies, "Cheese!" Rufus 3000 is the leader of a team of genetically altered naked mole rats, who, like himself, are very muscular in appearance and capabilities. He and the original Rufus lead them against Shego and her allies in the climax of the film. Rufus 3000 appears in all three parts of ''A Sitch In Time("Present", "Past" and "Future") as an information provider to Kim and occasional aid in the first two, but only assumes a main role in the final part. Love Interest Debutaunt Even though it seems as a one-sided love, at the end credits of the episode "Trading Faces" Rufus and Debutaunt are seen dining at a fancy resturant. But Rufus seems a little uneasy about it. The same credits are shown at the end of either Chasing Rufus or Nursery Crimes, considering that they share the same thirty minute slot. Nemesis * Shaun Stoppable's Iguana Enemies * Dr. Drakken * Shego Alternate Versions * Young Rufus from Sitch in Time Quotes * "Cheese!" Gallery Rufus.jpg naked mole rap 2.jpg naked mole rap 3.jpg Snapshot 13 (9-6-2012 6-06 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-6-2012 6-08 PM).png vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h38m19s105.png Rufus and Lilo.png Lilo and Rufus.png Kim, Rufus, and Lilo.png vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h34m48s74.png Snapshot 5 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png 607 attacks by experiments.jpg Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png TeamPossible.jpg Ron Stoppable.jpg Snapshot 103 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 104 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 105 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 111 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 113 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png 607_Computer_Image.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode29.png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 77 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 91 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 88 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 87 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 86 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 85 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 84 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h35m17s97.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h27m26s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h19m33s129.png Snapshot 3 (9-9-2012 12-03 AM).png Snapshot 15 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Trivia *Rufus appears in every episode of the series. *Rufus has a few links to otherwise unconnected Disney characters. He shares the same name as Penny's tabby cat in The Rescuers, and Timon, the meerkat in The Lion King, was originally to be of the same species as him. In a Lilo And Stitch: Rufus was mistaken by Jumba Jookiba for experiment 607 (A.K.A. Launch). *In "A Sitch in Time," despite being with the time-lost Kim and Ron, Rufus had a sizable number of progeny, strongly implying that he has already procreated, or a lesser thought-of idea being that he was cloned, explaining the future Rufus's worship of him. They refer to him as Rufus Prime. Although, given the eusocial nature of mole rat society, it may not be so surprising after all. *In the movie, Rufus is asked by the others what the meaning of life is. Rufus responds "cheese" which prompts one Rufus to tell the other, "You owe me a buck". *According to the show's creators, Rufus's name is a pun on the name of the naked mole rat's natural enemy, the Rufous beaked snake. *Rufus has Mystical Monkey Power of his own which he got because presumably he was in Ron's pants pocket when Ron got his, and was imbued with his own at that time. If he has some level of control over them it may explain why he can hold his own in a fight and bite through things that a naked mole rat would normally be unable to bite through. However in A Sitch in Time: Past he does so even before he gets the powers. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Rufus is voiced by Nancy Cartwright in all four seasons. Age Rufus is 2 as of Season 1, 4 as of Season 4 (estimated, based on his appearance as a newborn in A Sitch in Time). Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Rufus was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Rufus has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. References Category:Animals Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character images